His Past, Present, and Future
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: The monks are assigned specific villains to become experts on. Kimiko is chosen to go first... And when the Sands of Time take her to the beginning, her story starts with a baby without a name...
1. Chapter 1

_**His Past, Present, and Future…**_

_Chapter One_

***Basic storyline: The monks are assigned to find out everything about a villain. They are not told who their villain is. Kimiko uses the Sands of Time because Master Fung tells her that will bring her to where her villain started… And Kimiko meets a baby…***

Kimiko sat outside, padding lightly at a bruise on her arm with a wet cloth; she had bent her leg the wrong way in training today, and ended up falling into the stairs as a result. The cut had healed within the first week, but the bruise had been there for a good month now, and Kimiko was beginning to feel disconcerted by it.

Master Fung called the monks into the Tea Room, Kimiko faintly heard his soft raspy voice and her immediate response, as it always was, was to get to her feet and follow his instructions. It had become ingrained in her body's natural functions to listen to Master Fung. After all, she had been at the Xiaolin Temple for nearly five years now…

Stepping into the Tea Room, Kimiko found the others already there. Once she was among the group, Fung smiled and began.

"It has come to the decision of the Monk council that you young Dragons need to learn more about your enemies…" he paused to observe their faces. Omi, listening intently as always. Raimundo, gazing off into nothing or at Kimiko, as usual. Clay, half-heartedly listening, just like he always did. And Kimiko, listening and trying to process, but hiding behind her looks, as she always did; she still kept her ingenious mind hidden from the others, only letting her smarts show when it really mattered. After seeing that they were all like themselves, Master Fung continued, "And in order to do that… You must see their beginnings… See the present from their eyes… And see their ends…" Everyone was listening now, as he was alluding to one of their favorite Shen Gong Wu, the Sands of Time. Master Fung smiled and said, "Each of you will go on a quest, using the Sands of Time, to discover everything there is to know about a single villain you are currently facing… In a sense you will become experts on certain villains and you will use your knowledge against them…"

Immediately after he finished, Omi squeaked, "I volunteer to see Chase Young's life! I already know him better than any of you here…!"

He may have grown, but Omi was still the arrogant narcissist he had always been. But Fung shook his head slowly and said calmly, "Now Omi, I never said you'd be able to choose your villains…"

Everyone looked at him and Raimundo asked, spreading his hands for emphasis, "But if we don't get to pick, who does?"

Fung smiled knowingly and replied, "The Sands of Time…" everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, but he continued, "It will see your compatibility, or lack of knowledge, on and with a certain villain, and it will take you to their beginning, as it pertains in importance to you…"

Everyone started protesting, Omi was loudest, and Fung had to silence them by holding up one hand. Everyone shut up and looked at him.

"Kimiko, you shall go first…" he said with a soft smile, "I think it best if you had a change of clothes, seeing as how most of your enemies come from very different time periods…your current choice of clothing may…shock some people…"

Kimiko scowled, but agreed. She went to her cubicle and pulled out a shoulder bag. She shoved some extra clothes into it and then changed into a Kimono-esque dress and stepped out to where Master Fung was waiting.

He led her to the water fountain, and handed her the Sands. Kimiko looked at him; he smiled, and walked away. Kimiko sighed and said quietly, "Okay… Take me to whenever you want…"

And instantaneously she was warped away to somewhere else. It felt like her head was being squeezed through a glass tube, then it felt like someone was pulling hard on her legs, and then it all stopped.

Opening her eyes, Kimiko saw a half completed fountain in front of her. Blinking at the grey bricks, which were currently a much darker grey, Kimiko wondered when it was.

She turned her head and saw the Temple, in all its unfinished glory; the walls were hardly even started, let alone finished. It looked like there was progress, as the vault and Tea Room were completely constructed, but that appeared to be all; other than the Monks' quarters, which Fung had never let them in.

Smiling, she slowly approached the old building; obviously this was a long ways back…

"Hello there," a sudden voice startled her. Kimiko spun around and found a man with a very large yellow head, but it was long, not fat like Omi's, and it was a creamier yellow. He had a gentle face, and incredibly kind black eyes. His grey Chinese shirt with white trimmings vaguely resembled that of Wuya's garb, but vaguely.

Kimiko squeaked out a soft, "Hello…"

The man smiled warmly at her and asked calmly, "Are you not from here?" Kimiko shook her head no. He nodded his head. Kimiko noticed a bundle in his hands, and she wondered if he was a father.

The man sighed and said calmly, "I am Dashi… Pleasure to meet you… Miss…?" The ending was an obvious question.

Kimiko thought fast and she squeaked out, "Miko… My name is Miko…" She was trying to imitate his dialect as best as she could; any contractions would give her away.

Dashi nodded and said he was pleased to meet her. Then suddenly the bundle in his arms made a soft cooing noise, and his attention was pulled to the child within it.

He smiled sweetly down at the baby and Kimiko quickly asked, "Is it your… Is that your child…?" she caught herself, she had been about to ask if it was his kid. Kid meant baby goat.

Dashi looked up at her, then shook his head no. "No…" he said, moving towards her, "He was left here last night… We monks have decided to raise him… We are as yet unsure of what to call him…"

Dashi unwrapped the baby enough so that its hands were able to move around. He handed the child to Kimiko and she looked down into the tiny face.

A pair of big brown eyes stared up at her, and the baby smiled a big wide, toothless smile at her. He giggled a little and his hand groped at her. Kimiko gave him her finger and the baby pulled it back to his mouth and he gently sucked on it. Smiling down at him, Kimiko observed the soft cream color of the child's skin. His chocolate brown eyes felt so familiar… She gently brushed his black hair out of his face; a single lock had been obscuring his face ever so slightly. But the lock slipped back into place there upon his forehead and Kimiko's eyes widened with realization.

"…Chase…" she breathed, gazing down at the bundled baby in her arms.

"I beg your pardon…?" Dashi asked, looking at her funny.

Kimiko quickly lifted her head up to look at him. She had to think fast! She could stay and raise Chase to be good; that seemed like a good option… Wait, no, that would change the future so that neither of them would exist. Dangit! Why assign her to Chase if she couldn't do anything or it would change the future for the worse?

She quickly stuttered out, "His name… Call him Chase Young…"

Dashi looked amazed that she had come up with a name, but looking down at little Chase, he smiled and whispered, "It suits him…"

Kimiko smiled tenderly at baby Chase and breathed, "Yes…" She placed a soft kiss upon the infant's forehead, just beside the lock of hair in his face, and she returned him to Dashi. She told him she had to leave, but to take care of Chase and raise him to be a wonderful boy.

"He'll grow to be the greatest warrior who ever lived," Kimiko said, not hiding the contraction this time. Dashi raised his head to look at her and ask how she knew, but when he did, Kimiko was gone; the Sands of Time had decided her time here was up…

***And that was the first chapter of an idea I came up with imagining Chase as a baby…***


	2. Chapter 2

**Omigosh! I actually have time to update! I only got one thing for homework tonight! (Such a beautiful thing…) And now I can write more…! Apparently HPPF is really popular… It has 5 favorites and it's only on the first chapter… DANG Maybe I should have envisioned chase as a baby a lot sooner!**

_His Past, Present, and Future… Chapter 2_ *The shift key's still wonky…*

Kimiko fell to the ground after the strange sensation was over. Looking around, she found herself in front of the wall of the Temple, and the wall was finished. "How many years has it been?" she wondered allowed. Kimiko wasn't taking any chances; she quickly changed clothes. She pulled on a long red dress that hid most of her skin and she re-did her hair into a complex bun upon the top of her head.

Kimiko then walked into the Temple grounds and she immediately found Dashi walking with a small boy with short black hair. The boy's hair hung just above his shoulders and it was a mess almost everywhere, but a single lock of that black hair slipped to his forehead and Kimiko smiled upon recognizing Chase. His pudgy face told her that he hadn't passed ten years of age. His wide eyes that shimmered with youth told her that he wasn't yet acquainted with evil, but his tiny red monk robes told her that he _was_ informed about fighting and training.

Dashi was looking at Chase, but chase's eyes wandered and landed upon the mysterious woman that was suddenly in front of them. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. His mouth agape, Dashi knew something had caught Chase's attention.

Lifting his gaze, Dashi smiled and greeted her, "Good afternoon ma'am…" Dashi then quickly scolded Chase, saying, "Chase, it is impolite to stare…" Chase quickly shut his mouth and blinked about twelve times; just to reiterate that he was _not_ staring.

Kimiko suppressed a giggle as Chase tugged on the arm of Dashi's robes and whispered, "Master Dashi, I changed my mind… I like girls now…" Scratch that, Kimiko was suppressing hysterics; Chase thought he was gay and he wasn't even ten! Oh this was too priceless! Chase turned his head to her and he said softly, "You are very nice…" Kimiko had a feeling he wanted to say pretty, but the dialect betrayed her; pretty probably hadn't been invented yet.

She knelt before him and whispered, "As are you; handsome young warrior…" She pinched his chubby little cheek and immediately Chase's face went pink. His eyes sparkled with joy at her compliment and his cheeks were ablaze as she fondled his cheek.

After Kimiko explained to Dashi about how she was a traveler passing through and when she saw the Temple she _had_ to come see it, she told little chase she'd have to leave now. Chase looked unhappy, but she ruffled his hair affectionately and gave him a hug and Chase looked like he had gotten a new bike for Christmas.

Kimiko went off where they couldn't see her and she looked at the Sands of Time. They had a mind of their own, why weren't they taking her to a different point in time? Kimiko browsed her bag and, to her surprise, found the Shroud of Shadows inside. She glanced around before putting it on and sneaking back into the Temple to find Chase.

Not surprisingly, Chase was with Dashi. Chase was saying something, so she hurried over to listen to what it was.

"She was beautiful Master Dashi…" he muttered, looking at the floor.

Dashi smiled and sat down, crossing his legs. "Not unlike your mother," he said.

Chase's face lit up and he immediately chirped, "Tell me the story again, Master Dashi!" He hopped into Dashi's lap for story time. Dashi smiled and rubbed the top of the boy's head.

"Just over five years before now…. A young woman by the name of Miko Young arrived at the Temple…" Kimiko blinked; she hadn't said her last name was Young… "…She held you in her arms… Miko revealed to me that you were to be called Chase Young, inheriting her name, and it was foretold on the day of your birth that you would one day become the greatest warrior to ever walk this earth…" Chase was beaming and Kimiko had to resist the urge to hug him. "…She did not wish to leave you in our stead, but alas, Miko knew it was in your best interest to train here and live out your days as a warrior… But when she left, she kissed you upon the brow and proclaimed that she would always love you…" And Kimiko had to cover her nose and mouth to hold back her sobs. She understood…

Dashi had to tell Chase _something_, anything other than the truth. And telling him a random woman gave him a first _and_ last name just didn't seem plausible; plus knowing his destiny seemed a mite suspicious as well…

Kimiko wanted to cry and hold Chase in her arms and kiss his head all at the same time. She knew Chase didn't deserve her empathy, but hearing that tale through her ears told her just what she had done…

Kimiko had started the tale of Chase Young… She had named him when no one else would, and _she_ was the one to put his story into play. And knowing that…was more of a burden she could ever bare.

Suddenly Kimiko felt that pulling and squeezing sensation, as the Sands of Time took her away from what she saw before her. Kimiko kept her mouth covered, however, as she found her invisible self put in front of the cubicles. Scanning through them, Kimiko found all were empty…except the cubicle that would one day be hers. The curtain was not there, and there was a faint glow from within the fabricated walls.

She snuck over to see what it was and she found the same tiny Chase she had just seen, searching desperately through scrolls. He furrowed his brow and tossed one to the side, then another, and the a third after that. Kimiko peered forward under the Shroud and she skimmed what he was looking at.

_Young, Miku_… _Young, Miki_… _Young, Mik_-

Kimiko couldn't read any more, her vision was blurred by tears. She covered her nose and mouth once more and let the tears roll down her cheeks and into her hand. She couldn't bare this…! Chase was searching desperately for his mother! …A mother that never existed… Kimiko hated herself for creating such a lie, then she hated Dashi for being the one to create it, then she hated herself once again for not being able to give Chase the mother he was looking for.

And as his search ended in vain, Kimiko's distress grew only stronger as Chase broke down and tears began to blotch and smear the names in the scroll. The boy bit his lip and glared down at the papers and Kimiko had to look away.

Chase's face could only be described as heartbroken. He couldn't find her… Kimiko knew. He never would find her…

Kimiko stayed beside Chase until he cried himself into exhaustion. Laying his head upon the ground, Chase closed his swollen, red, still leaking eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

She couldn't leave him with such sorrow, she physically couldn't. Kimiko leaned down and shifted the Shroud enough so that she could place a kiss goodnight upon Chase's cheek.

And she pulled her lips away and she whispered, "Sleep well, Chase…" And the pulling and squeezing sensation overcame her just as Chase's eyes flew open and he saw her face, whispering, "Mother?"

Her tears fell through the time travel, landing upon Chase's cheeks.

Chase stared after her face that seemingly faded into nothing. Slowly a smile crept to his youthful face. Chase hurried to the window and gazed up to the stars. His big brown eyes shimmered and he whispered, "…Mother…"

**Yup… That's chapter 2... For those who need clarification on Chase's statement, you'll get clarification later… Next chapter, in fact… Chase will explain, won't you Chase?**

**CHASE:…. Are you my mommy? *Huggles***

**ME: *stares in horror* OMAGAWD IT'S SO POWERFUL! THE CUTENESS! I CAN'T TAKE IT!**

**Oh, and the idea of a little five year old Chase came to my head when I saw the drawing on dA of child Chase… Gracias whoever drew it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abababadslfakjfoiaehfroaen!**

**OMIGOSH! SO BUSY! I have two hours to actually do things I want…! IT'S A MIRACLE! One of my teachers actually decided to be human! HOOWAH! Um….**

**I know I shouldn't; I have other stories that need it more; but I desperately want to update this one. (Probably because I've been obsessively needing to listen to one song that inspired me to write this almost in the first place…) Can you guys guess what song inspired this need for Chamiko bonding?**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**__ Chapter 3_

Kimiko fell to the ground in a heap. She hid her face in her hands and she sobbed into her palms. She didn't care where she was yet, and she didn't care when it was. All she could see was Chase's face when he had seen her. She felt like a monster for getting his hopes up like that. She didn't want, no, she _couldn't_ go see him now, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying or blurting out her secret.

After crying into her hands for a good twenty minutes, Kimiko finally decided to look and see where she was. Lifting her red eyes, she noticed that she was leaning against the outer wall of the Temple. Kimiko knew if she wore this dress again she'd be recognized by Dashi, so she hid in a bush nearby and she began pulling it off.

Kimiko changed into a pale blue dress that stretched over her feet and dragged slightly on the ground behind her. She let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders and she patted her face a few times to help stop her crying and keep herself from doing so again.

Once she was emotionally ready to, she walked around the corner and pretended to be immersed in the beauty of the Temple.

Of course, hearing someone inhale softly near her got her attention and she turned her head.

Chase was standing in an obvious meditating position and he was shirtless. His face showed his surprise and he immediately grabbed his shirt and began pulling it on. Kimiko couldn't hide her blush; she hadn't expected that at all.

"Terribly sorry…" Chase whispered, buttoning his blue shirt, "How improper of me…" Kimiko noticed immediately that Chase had grown; he was taller than her, he had to be at least thirteen then, and his chin was starting to harden into a firm line, not to mention the newly developed biceps, abs, and other such muscles!

Kimiko smiled softly and said, mimicking his dialect, "No, no, the fault is mine… Perhaps I should have announced myself…"

Chase finally buttoned his shirt and he quickly walked over to where she was. He bowed his head to her and said quietly, "Please forgive my impropriety…" He then lifted his head slightly, took her hand, and whispered, "I am Chase…"

Kimiko blushed deeply as he placed a kiss upon her hand. She was so enamored for a moment, that she had forgotten she needed a name! Her mind scanned through her head; all she could come up with…

"…Keiko…" she said, smiling down at him, "…Pleasure to make your acquaintance Chase…"

Chase smiled. "The pleasure is all mine…" and then another soft kiss upon her hand. Kimiko smiled and held back a giggle. Just a few moments ago to her, Chase was gay. Now he was quite the Casanova now!

"Chase… Who is this…?" a sudden voice startled both of them. Quickly looking to her right, Kimiko saw Dashi standing there, smirking knowingly at them. Chase's response was to immediately jump away from Kimiko and bow his head slightly.

It took a moment of staring at Dashi's disapproving face for Kimiko to realize that in her time a kiss on the hand was nothing, but in this time period, Chase was practically coming onto her with a simple kiss upon her hand! Her cheeks went ablaze when she realized that the little boy she had named, and soon to be evil emperor, had been seducing her! She wanted to fall over laughing when she thought about it in the present day sense, and then she wanted to run away screaming thinking about it in past sense. CONFLICTION!

Dashi smiled warmly at Kimiko and asked kindly, after introducing himself, "And who might you be young lady…?"

"Keiko," she replied, quickly trying to think of a way to keep herself from showing her confliction.

"Chase, seeing as how you have taken a liking to Keiko, why not give her a tour of the Temple, hm?" Dashi was obviously telling Chase something under the words, but Kimiko just couldn't get the message. It was muddled and she had a feeling Dashi was saying that he'd catch Chase making any moves.

Chase agreed and quickly led Kimiko off to another location in the Temple. She knew where everything was before he even showed it to her, but she played along.

"My, such a beautiful place…" she breathed, and then she got to a topic she needed to hear. She needed to know what Chase had decided about his mother. "…You and your mother must love living here…" Chase gave her a bizarre look and she quickly spluttered, "That man was your father, no?"

Chase smiled warmly at her, a sight Kimiko wanted to photograph so she would have proof, and he replied, "No, that man was Master Dashi… He is not my father…" His face fell slightly and he said, "I never knew my father… And my mother," here it comes! "is dead," WHAT?

Kimiko wanted to scream. DEAD! But she held herself back and she asked, "Did you hold a funeral for her…?"

"No… I never met her… But she visited me in a vision once many years ago when I desperately needed her…" Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief at those words. Chase smiled again and whispered, "She is always with me in some form or another…" If he only knew how true that was…

Kimiko smiled softly at Chase and she sat down where he motioned, simply in the center of the gardens. She had a feeling that girls shouldn't sit on the ground, but Chase had offered, and she didn't want to be rude.

Kimiko looked at the flowers, and she noticed blue lilies; she had never seen them before, and she was instantly entranced.

Chase noticed and plucked one from the bushes and tucked it into her hair. Kimiko blushed a deep red and Chase whispered, "Perhaps now this simple flower can attempt to fight your radiance and claim your spot as the most lovely creature I have ever laid my unworthy eyes upon…"

Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up even further at that sentiment. When did the goofy little kid, and the heartless evil emperor, she knew so well get so warm and fuzzy?

Chase took her hand again and kissed it once more. Kimiko smiled at him and Chase's eyes glinted with an emotion Kimiko had never seen in them before; lust.

Chase slowly moved his hands so that he was holding her head in them and he whispered, "Come Keiko, give me those lips I have so been hungering for…" And Chase slid his lips onto hers and kissed her.

In the time period, this was the equivalent of intercourse! Kimiko knew if Dashi caught them there'd be hell to pay, so she pulled her lips away from his.

Chase looked confused and he stared at her. Kimiko had to think of something and she noticed that she had a ring on her right ring finger. How hadn't she seen it earlier? And it was a diamond ring too! HOW HAD SHE NOT SEEN THAT?

Kimiko held up her hand and she whispered, "Chase… I am engaged to be married… I cannot…" Chase's face immediately fell and he quickly stood up.

Kimiko stood and Chase slammed his lips upon hers once more. She was shocked by his determination, but he spoke right after their lips parted, keeping his forehead against hers, "I shall remember you Keiko… Do not think that you are unlike my mother… I love you… You will always be with me…" Kimiko swallowed deeply and she backed away from him.

Once she was out of his line of vision, Kimiko used the Sands of Time.

She landed back in front of the Temple gate, but she was not hidden. Immediately she smelt smoke and turning her head, she saw the village just below the Temple in the valley was ablaze.

Her eyes widened with horror. How much time had gone by?

"Keiko? Keiko! You must leave! It is not safe for you!" Kimiko turned at the sound of the voice, expecting Chase to be warning her of danger, but instead she got Dashi.

He looked battered, but he had a wild fearful look in his eyes as he ran to her side. Kimiko stared at him in shock and she immediately asked, "Dashi! What's happened to you? What's going on?" She couldn't hide her contractions, she was too panicked.

Dashi grabbed her shoulder and shook her violently, shouting, "Never mind me! You must leave! If he finds you here-!"

"Keiko…" Kimiko turned her head as fast as she could and came face to face with a wide pair of golden eyes, planted firmly upon a large green snout.

**AND I LEAVE YOU WITH THAT!**

**Can you guess the song? I used some hints… It should be enough…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**His Past, Present, and Future…**_

_Chapter 4_

Kimiko's eyes widened in horror. There, sitting upon the wall of the Temple, was Chase in his dragon form! What had happened? How long had she been away/ How had Chase already become evil? It just seemed so sudden!

"Chase?" she gasped, "What's going on? Why are you…?"

Chase hopped down from the wall and he morphed back into the form she recognized better than any other; his evil human form. He smiled at her and he whispered, "I have not stopped thinking about you in the last twenty four hours Keiko… You are all I can think of…"

TWENTY FOUR HOURS! IT HAD ONLY BEEN A DAY? Kimiko wanted to scream.

Dashi ran toward them, shouting at Chase. Chase snarled at Dashi and he knocked the poor man unconscious.

He then turned his attention back to Kimiko and he whispered, "Do I please you now…? Am I strong enough to convince you of my love?"

"YOU KNEW ME FOR TWO HOURS!" she shouted, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LOVE ME?"

Chase sighed and put his forehead against hers. He whispered, "I had not seen a woman since I was eight years of age… And you are so beautiful… I could not help my feelings…"

Kimiko hit his chest, yelling as the tears streamed down her cheeks, "NO! Chase you don't love me! You let your emotions take over and you acted on impulse! You made a stupid decision! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She hit him over and over again; Chase simply stared at her in horror.

"You… you are not pleased by this new me…?" he asked, staring with wet eyes. Kimiko shouted no. Chase's face immediately contorted into one of anger and he growled, "That Bean…! He promised you would love me once I became stronger…! That lying, vile, betraying…! KEIKO!"

Kimiko had taken his moment of hating Hannibal to turn and run. But she was thrown to the ground by Chase.

She wailed, hitting him over and over, "No! Please! Get off! Let go!" Chase tried to talk to her, but he was getting nowhere. Soon he was getting angry, and he gripped her arms roughly, he glared down at her, and he growled viciously. Kimiko screamed.

"SOMEONE! Please! HELP! I don't wanna die!" and the tears streamed down her face. She sobbed beneath Chase. Chase's eyes widened and his gaze and grip softened.

He released his grip on her and he whispered, "Keiko… On my word, I shall never harm you… Never in my life would I hurt you…"

Kimiko sniffled beneath him, but she saw an opening in his words to create the Chase she knew in the future. She quickly sobbed, "Stand by your word!" He blinked. "Always stand by your word…! Make honor your life's principle! How can I trust a monster if he has no honor?"

Chase's face fell into a flat line. He lifted himself from her and he whispered, "Yes… Yes… I will… I promise… I will always stand by my word… More than anything…"

And he was gone in an instant. Kimiko immediately buried her face in her hands and she sobbed.

"No more! No more please!" she wailed, "I can't do this anymore! I can't see Chase like this! Please take me home…!"

She begged and pleaded with the Sands of Time. But they would not listen. Kimiko felt the pulling and squeezing sensation envelop her body as she was taken to another point in Chase's life.

Kimiko could hardly think. Chase had been so isolated from females that seeing one girl after seven or eight years he was obsessed and he fell into his emotions without thinking. He had acted on impulse when he confessed to her, and he had obviously been bribed by Hannibal. Hannibal had told Chase that the strength from the Lao Mang Long soup would be enough to impress his fair Keiko. Kimiko now understood Chase, though. She understood why Chase hated Hannibal so very much, even when they were on the same side; Hannibal had used Chase's emotions against him and lied. And now she saw why Chase kept all his emotions bottled inside; he felt betrayed. And she had been the cause of his dedication to his word. But he had been so spontaneous and so sudden in his decisions at this young age. Chase was still naiive; he had dug his own grave in minutes because he hadn't thought things through. Now she saw why Chase always had a plan for everything.

But most of all… Kimiko now saw Why Chase had agreed to be evil when he had seemed so happy as a Xiaolin Monk in the first place; love…

**LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL!**

**Yup.**

**I explained it all!**

**ALL QUESTIONS ABOUT CHASE HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!**

**I WIN!**

**I AM THE CHAMPION! *Starts singing we are the Champions***


	5. Chapter 5 C'mon, who wants me dead?

**Bear with me guys, okay? I have a splitting headache and I got hit in the face with a door less than an hour ago… So if parts of the story seem really off or out of place or just completely spacey, that's why, and please let me know so I can fix it when I'm feeling up to it… I want to update this story though because I love it and I know it will cheer me up… (Yup. Once again I am depressed. On the brink of tears. It's a daily thing for me now, I think… Cool. At least I'll be able to sleep tonight… Crying helps me sleep.) But yeah, please try to enjoy my attempt at coherent updation, if that's a word at all…**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 5_ (I'm only on five and look at the review number… Wow…)

Kimiko felt herself fall to the ground, landing on her feet somehow, and suddenly sounds greeted her ears. There was shouting, squeaking, hoof beats, someone screaming, and lots of gibberish as other people talked around her.

Opening her eyes, she screamed and jumped as a carriage barreled toward her. She sprinted out of the road, and ran into a building wall, but she had meant to, and she slid down the wall, gasping and trying to regain her breath as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

The carriage driver shouted at her, "Watch it! I'll have you in court if you so much as scratched this carriage!"

Kimiko lifted her head and watched him drive off. She hid her face in her hands and sat and cried for a few moments. The Sands of Time hadn't listened to her. They had taken her somewhere else… Not home… Obviously her mission was more important than anything at this point… She was in too deep now to try and resurface…

After she had finally convinced herself she had no other choice, Kimiko got up and hurried to some bushes to change. She found, oddly enough, another dress in there. She didn't remember packing it, but she pulled it on anyway. It was pink and somewhat scraggly looking, but she wore it anyway. Kimiko shoved her blue dress back in the bag and she noticed something…odd… Her diamond ring that had been on her finger wasn't there anymore… That was peculiar, had she lost it?

Well, if she had, she didn't care anymore anyway. She'd just lose it again if she found it.

Kimiko went back into the village where she had been dropped off and she looked around. A smile spread across her face when she saw at the top f the hill, the Xiaolin Temple. She immediately began heading up that way.

"Like a necklace pretty lady?" a street vendor offered her.

Kimiko smiled and said, "Oh, thank you, but I don't have any money…"

He showed a gaping smile and he said, "Oh that's alright, it's on the house! Such a pretty lady shouldn't be without it!" And he slipped the shimmering trinket over her neck. Kimiko smiled and thanked him.

She then continued on her trek to the temple. Kimiko happily skipped along the dirt path, and she had slowly made her way to where the stairs started. She put her foot on the rock when suddenly she was thrown to the ground.

Kimiko hit the ground with a grunt and a gasp as her back hit a rock. Immediately she snapped her eyes open and she inhaled sharply as she saw Chase was the one who pinned her.

He was staring down at her, no emotion on his face whatsoever. Kimiko swallowed and then she quickly began to struggle. She hit him, her hands lit with a little fire as she was too frightened to use all of her powers just yet, and she began screaming.

"Help! Someone! Help me!" she shouted. Nobody could hear her. So Kimiko screamed, "RAAAAAAAPE!"

Suddenly a hand slammed over her mouth and Chase hissed down at her, "I will not harm you, insolent pest… But I would like to know what that bizarre word you just shouted meant…"

Kimiko bit his hand and Chase snapped it away from her. She asked, glaring at him, "Why'd you attack me? What'd I do to you, ass?"

Chase scowled at her. "Why are you talking like that?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Answer the question first!" Kimiko spat, hands glowing with rage.

Chase hissed, "Women are not allowed to enter that Temple… I thought I might…" he paused, looking for the right word, "_Help_ you find where you truly belong…"

Kimiko snarled viciously, "Yeah, right! You wanted to turn me evil! Not gonna happen!"

"Why on earth are you speaking like that? I can hardly understand what you are trying to say," Chase asked, looking at her funny.

Kimiko sat and thought for a second. An idea quickly formulated into her head and she asked, "If I teach you how to talk like everyone else does, will you not turn me evil?"

Chase scowled at her. "Fine…" he said.

"Swear on your word that you won't do anything to me if I do what you want…" Kimiko ordered, knowing all too well if he agreed she would be fine and he would stand by what he said.

After pondering it for a moment, and trying to figure out what she had said for another, Chase agreed, but he said she would have to come with him to his palace for their agreement to be in effect.

Kimiko had a feeling he was trying to find a way to keep her in his lair and locking her away forever, but she still existed, so she obviously found a way out…

Once the two were in the palace she knew all too well, Chase dragged Kimiko to his throne room.

Kimiko blinked a few times and she asked, more to herself than anything, "What happened to the cats?"

Chase looked at her, asking curtly, "What?"

Kimiko quickly lied, "I thought it would make this place seem more ominous if you had big cat servants to do your bidding…"

Chase's eyes lit up when she said that; looks like someone would be taking her idea…

Once they were in his throne room, Chase threw her with unnecessary force and sat upon his throne. He motioned to her with one hand and ordered, "Now then, explain…"

Kimiko scowled at him and brushed herself off. "Okay.. .to start… You and are fuse together and become you're…' she let him utter it once before continuing, she did this with every word and eventually she showed him how to write the words. They had gotten pretty far now. "And dumb is a word for stupid or idiotic… D. U. M. B. The b is silent… And bitch is not just a word for a female dog now.. It can be for a horrible girl or prostitute… And kid can mean child… Instead of a baby goat…"chase whispered kid and she nodded.

"Why does everyone talk like this now?" he asked, staring at her in utter perplexion.

"Easier, I guess…" she responded. "Oh, and a word people use when they can't think of anything to say is 'um'…"

"Um?" chase repeated.

"Uh-huh… Oh, and yep, or yup can mean yes." she said.

"That's really simple minded…" he commented, using one of the words she had taught him.

Kimiko smiled. "See? You're getting' it!" she said, gently nudging his arm. Chase glared at her for touching him, so she scooted away. But he did look proud of himself.

Chase loved learning new things, apparently. He wanted to know everything there ever was to know so that one day he could use it. Evil geniuses need ways to best their opponents after all. Kimiko knew Chase would retain his position of using really big words and never using the word 'um' in his entire life and always thinking ahead and twisting words around and just being an overall super genius.

Kimiko sighed and said, "Well, I'm done here, guess I'll be going…!"

As she expected, Chase jumped in front of her and stopped her from leaving. "What's your hurry, hm? Why not stick around a while?"

Kimiko scoffed. "Sorry, but I've got other places to be…"

Chase immediately threw her into the wall and he smirked at her, running his hand down her side, placing it firmly against her thigh.

She glared daggers at the evil overlord she knew all too well and she spat, "You swore you wouldn't do anything to me!"

Chase grinned and licked his lips. "That was only if you told me everything I wanted to know… And if I'm correct… You haven't…"

Kimiko blinked a few times. She had to think.

Chase brushed his lips against her ear and he whispered, "You haven't told me what that word you shouted meant… What was it…? Rape…? Explain that to me…"

Kimiko inhaled sharply. This was awkward on so many levels. But she quickly said, "rape is forcing someone to have sex with you…" Chase immediately froze, his breath caught in his throat. "It's a terrible crime… Especially when you're victim… Can't defend themselves in any way…" she swallowed and said, "In my opinion it's the worst thing a man can do to anyone…"

Chase swallowed the lump in his throat and he immediately pulled himself away from her. In his eyes, he looked terrified. Kimiko had never seen that look before; chase was always so strong… Why was he so frightened by this information?

Suddenly chase fell to his knees. Kimiko screamed. She had never seen Chase like this before! What was going on?

She grabbed his shoulders and asked, "Are you alright?"

Chase was holding his hands in front of his chest, clutching them close to his heart, and he whispered, "He… when he… he had always… I thought…"

He wasn't making any sense, so Kimiko asked, "Who? What's wrong?"

"He… Then he… He **raped me**…"

Kimiko's brain literally exploded. WHAT THE HELL? WHO RAPED CHASE? HOW DID ANYONE EVEN MANAGE TO DO THAT? WHY HADN'T SHE BEEN THERE TO STOP WHOEVER DID IT?

"Who? Who raped you/ Chase! Who raped you?' she shouted the question at him over and over again. It was like he couldn't hear her, like he was deaf.

Chase swallowed and gasped out, "My old master…"

Kimiko fell backwards and she covered her mouth as she screamed. DASHI! HOLY JEBUS!

Kimiko scrambled to her feet and she began running out of the palace. But she hadn't gotten far when her feet stopped moving.

She couldn't leave Chase like this! She turned her head and she saw the broken evil emperor huddled into a ball, trembling with his memories.

Kimiko slowly walked over to him and she slowly put her arm around his shoulders and she whispered, "There now, it's alright… What's done is done…"

Chase lifted his head to look at her. Kimiko said with a soft smile. "You remember how it felt when he did… Don't you?" chase nodded his confirmation. "Do you want anyone else to feel like that…?"

Chase answered like a child would, "No…" Looking at him in his broken and disheveled state, Kimiko saw the little kid who said he liked girls when he was eight. She immediately felt her heart go out to him and she needed to help him.

"Well then you just have to vow that you won't ever make anyone else suffer the way you did… You just have to be strong and remind yourself that nobody wants to feel the way you did…" she said softly, rubbing his shoulder lovingly.

Chase stared at her for a little while. Slowly his face began to harden. His lips firmed to a thin line, his eyes lost their wet glaze of fear and timidity and regained their strength and confidence, and Chase nodded.

Kimiko smiled at him and then got up and walked out.

As soon as she was outside the palace, Kimiko felt the pulling and squeezing sensation and was gone.

**Woo! AHA! *Creeper face* how many of you guys hate me now? How many of you are scarred for life?**

**Who wants to see me dead?**

**CHASE: YOU MADE DASHI RAPE ME?**

**ME: Oh, Chase, only a little! XD **

**CHASE: 0.0 *Cries* I HATE MY LIFE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! I have so many reviews for this story! And so many of them are hate messages! YAY! *Extreme happy chipmunk face***

**I had hoped people would be disturbed by the rape thing and I had hoped people would send me their opinions on my choice for what happened. I wanted people to be sickened. If you weren't then I had failed in my task as a writer.**

**This story's pretty popular, eh? Yeah… I can see that… Everybody likes Chase as a babeh…**

**BABEH CHASE!**

**But now I shall update again… Oh, and this chapter starts some random nothingness! YAY!**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 6_

Kimiko felt herself fall on the ground; the cold, hard ground. Opening her eyes, Kimiko was shocked to find Master Fung staring at her with a perplexed expression.

"Kimiko? Back so soon?" he asked. Kimiko blinked a few times and cocked her head to the side in confusion. Master Fung smiled warmly at her and he said, "Just get whatever you need and be on your way…"

Kimiko smiled and she immediately got to her feet and ran to her room to put on new clothes. She had no idea what time it was, to her it seemed like the present. But when she got to her room, she found herself sitting in there, on her PDA.

The other her nearly fainted. Kimiko smiled sheepishly and she said, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya… Just need a few things…" and Kimiko went into her room and pulled out some clothes. The other her was terrified, but then Dojo called her name and she hurried out of the room. Kimiko recognized that outfit she had on; the cute red sweater and plaid skirt, her hair tied into braided pigtails. This was the day Jack would lose the Lunar Locket and the giant evil snowman would freeze everything over. How had she not remembered seeing herself that morning? Wait… Maybe the Sands of Time made her forget later… That seemed like a plausible idea…

Kimiko changed her clothes and decided that a lie would work as well as any to get her in to see Chase.

She hurried to Chase's lair, choosing not to take a Wu, in case she forgets to put it back. Kimiko ran until she finally reached the giant rocks shaped like teeth in the pathway of the giant cave/volcano.

Chase was outside, meditating. Kimiko slowly walked toward him; he was floating! She was so amazed by the fact that he was floating that she didn't hear him speak to her until he repeated himself.

"What do you need, monk?" he asked, sounding incredibly calm and peaceful.

Kimiko swallowed hard and she lied, "Master Fung told me to spend the day here with you and Wuya… The others are going after a Wu that he thinks I might be weakened by…"

"And what Wu, pray tell, is this?" he asked, still not looking at her, and still floating just above the ground.

"The uh… Lunar Locket…?" Kimiko said, trying to make it sound as if she had no idea what it did.

Chase stayed silent for a moment before muttering, "Yes, I suppose the control it has on the moon could influence Omi… And if Omi is affected too greatly, I suppose you could in turn be harmed…" He was thinking out loud, Kimiko could tell. Finally after thinking some more, Chase mumbled, "Very well, you may stay… But my cats will stop you from trying to find any of my secrets…"

Kimiko nodded and then she walked over and plopped herself down on the ground next to him, crossing her legs as he had his, and she stared up at him.

Chase opened one eye and looked down at her. He asked, giving her a look that basically said she looked stupid, "What're you doing?"

"Can you show me how to do that?" was her response.

Chase blinked both eyes open and he asked, "Do what?" Kimiko pointed under him and he realized she meant the floating thing. Chase groaned and he muttered, "Only a select few can master this… You have such an inept lack of focus that you'd never even get an inch above the ground…"

Kimiko scowled. "I mastered the Tangle Web come! It's my second best Shen Gong Wu! I can so focus!" Kimiko argued, putting her hands on her hips.

Chase frowned at her. "You're starting to sound like Spicer," he hissed lowly.

Kimiko smirked and she chuckled softly at that. Chase looked at her and she laughed happily. She fell over onto her back and she guffawed, "You should have seen your face!"

Chase blinked and gave her an even funnier look. Kimiko was bawling with laughter at this point. Chase was so cute when he was confused!

Chase waited for her to calm down before asking her why she had started laughing.

"I wanted to see how you'd react if I tried to be evil…" she said, smiling proudly.

"You could never pull it off," he muttered, looking to his left.

Kimiko sat back in the position he was sitting in and she mumbled, "Who said I wanted to…?"

Chase closed his eyes and breathed at a slow pace. On a metronome, his breathing would probably have been around a 50, maybe less. It was pretty slow… Kimiko decided to sync her breathing with his, to see if she could float. She was hell bent on floating, so she was determined to at least try.

Once their breathing matched perfectly, Kimiko closed her eyes and put her arms in the position his were and she began clearing her mind of all thought. Soon enough her head was like a peaceful cloud rolling through the sky; blank.

Kimiko opened one eye at one point and she saw that the ground was three inches below her. Immediately she squealed, "I'm doing it!" But then she fell, and her scream caused Chase to fall as well.

Instantly he threw himself into a sitting position and he snarled, "STOP SHOUTING."

Kimiko looked down and mumbled, "Sorry… I was just excited…"

Chase furrowed his brow and stuck his lower lip out before asking, "Why can't you just be happy with sitting?"

"Well I wanna see if I can learn some of the cool martial arts stuff you do…" she replied, twiddling her thumbs and looking down at the ground. "Besides, it would at least give us something to talk about besides Spicer if you taught me how to float without falling…" she added at the end.

Chase smirked. "Flattering me will get you nowhere. Just sit there and try not to do anything irrational," he said, closing his eyes and returning to his meditation pose.

Kimiko pouted unhappily at him. But his eyes were closed, so he didn't really notice. Kimiko sat for a moment and then thought of something to ask him; so this visit to the past wouldn't be totally useless.

"Why do you always meditate?" Kimiko asked, disrupting his silent peace.

Chase exhaled with frustration and he replied, "It helps keep both my body and mind in balance and helps me maintain control…"

"Control of what…?" Kimiko asked. Chase opened his eyes and turned his head, smirking at her. Kimiko pouted and she whined, "Shut up! I'm slow sometimes!" Chase shook his head and closed his eyes again. Kimiko growled and she persisted, "Is it some weird martial arts thing?"

"Yes," Chase replied, "A sound body requires a sound mind… Meditating helps me to maintain a sound mind, and right now you are not helping me maintain that."

She looked down and she said, "I just wanted to know…" Kimiko then spoke once more, "I do have one more question." Chase groaned but he allowed her to ask.

"Do you always keep to yourself because you're afraid of getting hurt when you get close to someone?"

Chase's eyes shot open and his head snapped to stare at her. He didn't look surprised. On the contrary, Chase looked angry. He hissed at her, "My personal life is none of your concern. Now kindly never ask me that question again…"

So he did. Kimiko could tell now; Chase was getting defensive; that meant her guess was right. Chase kept himself bottled up so that nothing like what happened to him with Dashi could ever happen to him again.

"I kinda can't rape him…" Kimiko whispered to herself. Chase looked at her, questioning what she had just said. Kimiko told him never mind.

So Kimiko sat there in silence for a little while, lost in her thoughts. Detestable though they were, Kimiko couldn't help returning to two simple questions. What had it been like when Chase had been raped by Dashi? And When had Chase been raped? She was curious; she couldn't help that. But she knew if she asked him anything he'd know and then her quest wouldn't be worth crap.

Oh yeah! Her quest! Why hadn't the Sands taken her away yet? She had found out more about Chase, why wasn't she leaving?

Maybe she needed to learn more…

What to ask, what to ask… Kimiko thought for a little while before a question came to mind.

"Does the Lao Mang Long soup taste good?"

Chase blinked his eyes open and he looked at her. That was unexpected. True Chase and Kimiko had only known each other a short while in his mind, as this was only about a week after they had met. Kimiko seemed, to him, to be the boldest of the monks, but this was certainly brazen of her! Coming to visit him for an entire day and then asking him all of these questions…!

Chase nodded his head and Kimiko asked, "What's it taste like?"

"You could try it for yourself and find out," he said with a grin, knowing she wouldn't take any bait from him. When Kimiko pouted at him, Chase said, "It's a blend almost of alligator and chicken… It has a minty flavor to it that is reminiscent of green tea and ginger root… And it is of a creamy texture… Much like stew…"

Kimiko blinked a few times. That sounded really fricking good! "Do you really have to drink it for every meal or do you just do that because you like it?" she asked, now really curious.

"I prefer to… Best not take chances… I prefer this form to my other…" he muttered.

Under her breath Kimiko whispered, "Because _Keiko_ said you looked like a monster like that…"

Then another question came into her head. Kimiko quickly asked, "Do you like us or Jack better…?"

"Spicer is on the Heylin side, so it should be that I prefer him… Although he is more of a nuisance than anything, I suppose I prefer the challenge you monks pose…" he said.

He finally adjusted his pose and he lowered his feet to the ground. He stood and he looked down at her for a brief second before going toward his palace. Kimiko scrambled to her feet and she hurried after him.

But just before she stepped toward him, Kimiko felt the sensation on her head. Chase turned to see if she was coming inside; as he had expected her to, but she wasn't there. He shrugged and assumed she had decided staying in her enemy's home wasn't a good idea. He walked in and the door closed.

**Well, there's your random update. I'm still in school guys… Won't get off until the 23****rd****… So expect updates whenever I can while I'm still in school… Kay, thanks…!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone… I stayed home from school today… Fever over 100 degrees… Stuffed nose, in both nostrils… Headache that could kill! Sore and scratchy throat, and of course the occasional earache… When I get sick, I get the full blast symptoms of whatever I caught…**

**At least I can update now… Although my head is pretty much spinning… I'll try and remain focused while I type; though that doesn't look promising, as I passed out while reading another story just an hour ago… (Didn't get any sleep for the past two nights; couldn't breathe… Exhaustion takes over eventually…)**

**I'm taking Tylenol and other medicine, though, so hopefully my fever will go down and I can go back to school tomorrow…**

**I can't afford to miss anything…! Luckily enough, however, one of my teachers had been forced to change her schedule so that nothing really important would be happening today…**

**Gah! Nose! Can't breathe!**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 7… Because it is…_

Kimiko landed in a puddle. It sucked, now her clothes were all wet! And to top it off, it was raining! She didn't remember this day… When had it rained? She couldn't really think of a day where it did, so maybe this was the future or something… She couldn't really care less, so long as she got out of this rain…!

Kimiko ran under a tree and she observed her surroundings; she had absolutely no idea where she was! So she decided to follow the trees she hid under to see whereabouts she was.

Kimiko walked slowly around a rather large oak and she smiled happily when she recognized the bright lights of Tokyo city; her home. Immediately she ran for her papa's building, if she was gonna visit, she may as well say hi.

The question she should have been asking, but was too excited to think of, was why would Chase be in Tokyo?

Kimiko hurried to her papa's building and she rushed up to the elevator. Strangely enough, something kept telling her to put on the Shroud of Shadows. She reached into her bag and she threw it over herself. She stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

When she got there, Kimiko was immediately stared at, even though she was invisible. The occupants of the room turned and looked at the elevator that suddenly opened.

"Must have been a prank," came the familiar voice that was her father. Kimiko smiled happily, seeing her papa sitting at his desk.

Kimiko stepped over toward her papa and she stood to the side of his desk. There were a couple people she didn't recognize in the room, but Kimiko heard a calm voice speak that immediately sounded familiar to her.

"Why is it that you called me here, yet you refuse to tell me anything…?" Kimiko turned her head and she found Chase walking toward her papa's desk. He looked annoyed. Wait… Her papa had called him to his building? What, was this a death wish?

Kimiko's papa smiled softly and he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Chase sat after glaring at him for a moment longer.

Once he was sitting, her papa said calmly, "My daughter recently sent me a letter… Enclosed within this letter was a photograph of you…" Chase tensed up instantly. Kimiko saw in his eyes that Chase was ready to attack, should the need arise.

When her papa fell silent, Chase hissed, "And…?"

Her papa smiled and chuckled, causing Kimiko to blink a few times. Her papa said softly, "Kimiko said she wanted me to base a character in a new videogame off of you… I was hoping you'd agree if I called you down here…" Chase blinked a few times; he looked confused.

"She sent you a letter saying that?" Chase repeated, trying to confirm it. Her papa nodded.

"Kimiko said she felt you deserved something to be dedicated to you… Apparently you've never been truly loved…" Chase jumped to his feet; her papa stared at him in shock.

"What does she know? She's a simple girl!" Chase snarled, slamming his hand onto the desk.

Her papa grinned and he said, "Apparently she knows more than you'd think… Maybe you should talk to her about it, hm…?"

Chase scowled at him and turned on his heel. He went to the elevator and was gone in an instant.

Kimiko looked at the calendar on her papa's desk. She read the date to herself… One week exactly from when the quest began… Obviously that meant she was heading into the future, and she was going to see what Chase's future would be like. Ooh… She swallowed softly as she realized something. The way her papa talked… Kimiko knew instantly; she had just revealed, or perhaps was about to reveal, that she knew everything about Chase's life. That should be interesting; she'd have to remember that she wrote a letter to her papa for that.

And she felt the squeezing and pulling sensation and she landed on a hard surface. Her bottom hit it first, and whatever it was that she landed on was rather cold.

Opening her eyes, Kimiko saw that she had landed inside Chase's palace. She was kind of confused as to why the sands would just plop her here without warning, but she understood that Chase had to be here…

She stood up and instantly Kimiko noticed she was no longer invisible. Odd, where'd the Shroud of Shadows go?

"Kimiko…?" a sudden voice startled her. Kimiko turned her head and she came face to face with a woman with long black hair that stretched down past her rump and piercing blue eyes. Kimiko was so startled that she fell over and back onto her butt.

The woman smiled at her and she asked in a gentle voice, "Did I startle you…?" Kimiko nodded several times and the woman apologized with a giggle.

The woman helped Kimiko to her feet and she ruffled her hair affectionately. "What the heck?" Kimiko spat, slapping her hand away and fixing her hair.

The woman giggled again. "Oh yes, the hair… Sorry, I had forgotten how important your appearance was…"

Kimiko furrowed her brow and she asked cautiously, "Who… are you…?"

The woman smiled sweetly at her. "I think my husband should be the one to tell you that…" And she turned and motioned for her to follow her.

Kimiko followed the woman through the halls of Chase's palace. Was Chase this woman's husband? Well Chase certainly got lucky; this woman was stunning! Her skin was paler than the moon, her hair was darker than the midnight sky, her eyes were the same beautiful color of the baby blue sky above, and her figure was perfect! Kimiko had to admit, she was a little jealous.

Finally the woman led her to Chase's throne room and she walked right up to the Prince of Darkness himself, sitting on his throne, and she placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

Kimiko stood in nervous silence. She wasn't really sure what to do at this point. But suddenly Chase's voice greeted her ears. It sounded kind and tender, nothing like his voice normally sounded. "Kimiko…" was all it said, but the warmth in his voice made her lift her eyes up to look at him.

Chase smiled gently at her. Kimiko suddenly felt uncomfortable; the last time Chase had smiled like that was when he was good, what was this?

"Alright," Kimiko said finally, "We're here, are you gonna tell me who you are or not…?" Kimiko was addressing the woman, not Chase.

Chase chuckled deeply at that question and Kimiko blushed out of embarrassment. He then asked, wrapping an arm around the beautiful woman at his side, "What, not expecting to see yourself like this Kimiko…?"

**Yay! Suspense!**

**I deleted half of the original chapter for this. As I was typing it. It was dumb, and that was speeding up the pace of the story too much for my tastes, so I altered it just a little bit…**

**I hope you're all wondering how Kimiko reacts to this. Yes. It is her. She is there. That is Chase. They are married. HALLELUJAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hee hee hee…. This story seems to have some people hatin' and some people lovin'. It seems like there's no in between. But I see lots of people surprised, but pleasantly, about Kimiko's marriage to Chase.**

**Perhaps you all need the story, now, eh?**

**It's been a while since I've updated… Normally I don't wait five days…**

**Geeze… What is the Hatter with me?**

**Tee hee. Alice quote!**

**I wanna write an Alice fic… But that's too difficult…**

**What would I write?**

**Oh, I have work that I have to do for my contest winners. They all have requests, at least those who have written to me, and I need to get crackin' on their stuff…..**

_**His Past, Present, and Future….**__ Chapter 8_

Kimiko felt like her brain exploded; and she did. She immediately screamed, "WHAT!" She was married to Chase! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

Her shrill screech caused the older her to flinch and then Kimiko heard wailing from another room. The older her whispered, "Oh no, you woke the baby…" And she hurried toward the noise.

Kimiko's face paled. "BABY!" she shouted. Chase smiled at her and chuckled.

"Surprised…?" he asked. He saw how white her face was, and that answered his question. Chase chuckled again and the older Kimiko walked back into the room, cradling a baby to her chest. She cooed softly at the child and then she looked at Kimiko.

Kimiko quickly squeaked out, "When… How did this happen…?"

Chase spoke calmly. "You should know most of the story for yourself… You were sent to learn everything you could about me and eventually you began to feel connected to me…" Kimiko interrupted.

"But that's a long ways from being in love with you!"

Chase waited for her to stop and he said, "You found a way to get me to come and see you… You told me about the quest…" Chase looked to be about to say more, but he stopped and he said, "…I'd best not tell you everything, should I?"

Older Kimiko giggled and she said softly, "No… Let her figure out what to do for herself…"

Kimiko quickly shouted, "But what if I don't make pap tell him? What if I decide not to talk to Chase? I don't know if I want this future!"

"This isn't your future, it's mine," Chase said gently, "And since you can't do anything to change someone else's future, you obviously do tell me… seeing as how the three of us are still here…"

Kimiko looked confused when he said three, so he motioned to the baby in older Kimiko's arms. Kimiko then asked nervously, "How old am I now…?"

"Well if I were still aging," Older her began, but paused when she saw the perplexed look on Kimiko's face. She giggled and said, "Oh yes, I drank the Lao Mang Long soup when I was just about twenty three…" Kimiko's jaw dropped and older Kimiko said with a smile, "I only agreed when chase promised to give up evil. And besides, we're getting off topic. You asked how old I am because you want to know how old you'll be when you finally have kids, yes?" Kimiko nodded and older her said with a gentle smile, "Well if I were still aging, I'd be a little over fifty…"

"FIFTY!" Kimiko shouted, "YOU WAITED THAT LONG TO HAVE KIDS!"

Older Kimiko's face fell solemnly and she said, "Well I wanted one right when I drank the Lao Mang Long soup, but… well you should understand why Chase was so terrified of trying for a baby for so many years…"

Kimiko's eyes widened as she realized; the Dashi incident. It probably left it's mark on Chase; no wonder she'd have to wait until she'd turn fifty to have a ki- "WAIT A MINUTE!" she interrupted her own thought. Chase and her older self looked at her curiously. Kimiko then finally said, "I don't love Chase. Sure, I feel bad for him, and all, but Raimundo-"

"Raimundo is married and has grandkids, Kimiko," older her said. Kimiko flinched at the shocking interruption.

"But I can't have Chase's kid! He's evil! Why would I want to be with Chase?" Kimiko shouted in confused horror. She was happy to be a mom, and all, but Kimiko wasn't sure she wanted to be the mother of Chase Young's child.

Chase smiled softly at her. "Maybe you'd like to see your son…?" he offered, motioning to the bundle in Older Kimiko's arms. Kimiko inhaled sharply; she wanted to say no, but she desperately wanted to see what her baby would look like; even if it might not exist in the future.

Kimiko slowly approached the bundle of blankets and she peered down into the face. Kimiko saw what looked exactly like baby Chase had, with one exception, when the baby boy opened his eyes, they were big blue ones. True, they had black slits in them from the Lao Mang Long soup, but they were still blue. Her blue… Her eyes…

Kimiko felt herself smile a little bit upon seeing the infant, and her smile grew when the baby cooed at her and smiled with it's single tooth.

Kimiko looked up at her older self and she whispered, "He's adorable…"

Older Kimiko nodded with a smile and she whispered into her ear, "Just so you know, you'll have to badger chase for weeks to get him to propose first. Otherwise, he'll be too afraid, and you'll end up proposing to him…"

Kimiko smiled and she said, "Maybe I'd like to propose to Chase. That would be a fun little reversal of roles….If I propose to him at all." she added the last part to remind them that she didn't want to marry Chase.

Chase sighed and she asked, "So…then you know about… Keiko and all that…?"

"…Everything," he said with a nod.

Well, once all that was cleared up, Kimiko felt the Sands of Time take her away, and she landed on top of a familiar brown haired boy.

**And that's the end of that chapter!**

**I'll give you more later….. God, my shift key and my space bar are faulty…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh... I'll update… What the heck? It doesn't really matter when I update, right…? Good… Well… Some people seem upset by my slowness on certain days…**

**I tried to help my gramma find a new cat today… Didn't work… All the cats we saw were over four years old and my gramma wanted a younger one because she's afraid the older ones will get sick.**

**So no new cat yet… Oh well, we'll look again tomorrow…**

**But um… Yeah… The number of reviews on this story kind of made me giggle, only because I have such a dirty, twisted mind… Somebody else please review and change the number! It's distracting…!**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 9!_

Kimiko landed on Raimundo, who immediately griped and whined about how she was heavier than she looked. She quickly scrambled off of him and she squeaked out, "Sorry Rai."

"You weren't gone long. Like two seconds." He said, "I scooched over just a little bit and the next thing I know, you fell on me!"

Kimiko apologized once more, and Omi began begging to know which villain she got. All three boys, and Dojo, were now staring intently at her. Kimiko blushed slightly at their gazes and she said softly, "I got Chase."

"WHAAAAT!" was the immediate response. Everyone was upset. Everyone wanted to learn about Chase, apparently. Omi seemed most upset; he already knew a little about Chase, so he assumed he should get Chase in the end. Well tough luck Omi, Kimiko felt badly, but she had been the one to end up assigned to Chase.

"Alright, me next," Raimundo said, reaching for the Sands of Time. But suddenly Master Fung grabbed the Wu and everyone looked at him.

"Tomorrow, perhaps, but for now, let's allow Kimiko to have her rest…" he said. Kimiko looked at him and Master Fung said softly, "Seeing an entire fifteen hundred year long life, I'm sure is tiring."

She smiled at him and Kimiko went to the bathroom to bathe. She filled the tub and added bubble bath mix and stripped her clothes off. She slipped into the water and lay in contemplation.

Nobody said she had to tell Chase that she knew about him now. Sure, she saw a future where she had his kid, but if she never told him, then it wouldn't happen, right?

So Kimiko sat and soaked in the tub. She wouldn't tell Chase. She could continue to be herself and she'd have just as good, if not a better, future either way. Why did she have to end up with Chase? Who said she had to? She wouldn't. No. She didn't want to tell Chase. She wasn't going to.

For some reason, she kept telling herself over and over again. She was convinced she wouldn't tell Chase, right? Why did it seem like she was convincing herself? It wouldn't be so hard. Just don't tell him. Just keep quiet… Not hard to do.

But here she was, convincing herself that she wasn't going to tell him. Why did it feel so difficult? It wasn't a difficult task; just don't tell him…! Simple as that…

"GAH!" Kimiko shouted, gripping her head and pulling her own hair in frustration. This was so confusing! No, not confusing, infuriating! She could handle not telling Chase; she had to! She couldn't end up married to that evil, pompous, arrogant, over-stuffed, swaggering, self-absorbed peacock! She couldn't be the one to have his child…! And she couldn't drink the Lao Mang Long soup…!

Kimiko wanted to punch something. This was so bothersome. She knew how to keep a secret. She'd just have to keep this one.

Right after she got out of the tub, Kimiko heard Dojo shouting about a new Wu. She quickly sprinted to her cubicle and she pulled on her robes. She ran out to where the others were and she hopped onto Dojo's back just before he flew off at top speed.

Apparently this Wu was called the Pick of the Litter. It was supposedly a dog thing of some sort that when you activated it, it transformed into a giant indestructible wolf demon thing that would devour the user's enemies. Similar to the Sweet baby among us… Except… Not…

Kimiko just wanted to dry her hair to be honest. And the faster they got this Wu, the faster they could leave.

So once they got to the dry wasteland looking area where it supposedly was, she wandered off to try and find it. The air was bone dry, and Kimiko's hair began to brittle because of it. She hated when she got split ends, so she wanted to protect her hair.

Kimiko ducked into a little patch of greenery and she began wandering through the little patch of rainforest. Her eyes met a strange dog looking object of gold and she smiled at realizing it was the Wu.

She reached her hand out and another hand touched the top of her own. Kimiko flinched when she saw the hand was covered with fabric. Black fabric…

Kimiko lifted her head and she screamed and fainted when she saw Chase was staring directly at her.

The others came running when they heard Kimiko scream, but once they got to where she was, they only found an unconscious Kimiko lying on the ground in the shade. No sign of whatever frightened her and no sign of any Wu anywhere else they looked. Dojo said it wasn't activated any more. Somebody else must have found it.

Clay and Raimundo lifted the still unconscious Kimiko onto Dojo's back and he flew off. Her bright pink face was really quite adorable, but they were just worried about what had caused her to pass out.

Halfway back to the temple, Kimiko woke up. She muttered as she opened her eyes, "Did you get the Wu…?"

"Nah, somebody else took it, I think," Clay replied.

Kimiko frowned and furrowed her brow. Damn Chase. Sneaking up on her like that. Now that she had seen Chase all happy and nice, she was afraid of seeing him. She still didn't want to end up married to him…!

"What made you pass out, Kim?" Raimundo asked, looking back at her curiously. Omi turned his head too, as he wanted to know.

"Chase scared me half to death is all," she told them, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He sneak up on ya?" Clay asked. Kimiko blushed fervently as that really wasn't what happened, but nodded anyway. She didn't want the guys to worry about her. She'd be fine. She just needed to keep herself from falling for the idea of telling him about his past.

She couldn't tell him! Then she'd end up married to him and end up the mother of his kid! She couldn't do it! GYAAAAAHHHH! She wanted to strangle someone, probably Chase. This was so stressful! Keeping an entire history locked up inside; why would Master Fung assign them to this quest? It was so stupid!

Kimiko hated everything at that moment.

**Woohoo! Kimiko's determined to not tell Chase…! Can anybody find the loophole? Can anyone see how it still ties in? Can anyone?**

**You may have to go re-read the last few chapters, but if you can figure out where it all fits back in and how it all ties together in the end, try and see… Let me know your theory, because often times you guys can figure out what I'm going to do before I do it! (Scary right?)**

**Apparently my neighbors are tapping on the wall… Creepers… 0.o Why are they tapping on the wall…?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Manamana! I have homework I should be doing… Don't feel like it… Oh well…**

**People make me laugh. You guys are funny. Some of you were actually pretty close to figuring out what I'm going to have happen. That tell s you that you all know me too well…**

**And without further rambling…. Chapter 10!**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 10_

Kimiko had been trying to relieve stress all day long. She had trained for three hours, taken a bath with salts and muscle relaxants, squeezed five stress balls until they popped, and she had even drank two pots full of herbal tea. Nothing was working; her nerves were shot!

Stupid Chase; why did he have to be the villain she got assigned to? It just wasn't fair… Raimundo had pestered Master Fung so long that he finally got to go on his quest. When he came back, apparently he got assigned to Wuya. He seemed to be mentally disturbed after that; Kimiko knew the feeling.

Sure, it was fun and cute to go and see Chase's life while she was doing it, but once you got back, you had to deal with knowing all of that and more so. Kimiko felt weird about having named Chase. And then she ended up married to him…! Blech…! It was almost like she was his mom, except for the fact that Dashi had given her the baby to look at and she hadn't actually given birth to him. Now that'd be scary! Giving birth to Chase Young…! The thought made her skin crawl.

Raimundo was allowed to rest for the length of the day and nobody else was allowed to go anywhere until tomorrow. Kimiko had brought him a glass of tea a little while ago, and he thanked her, but could hardly drink it his hands trembled so furiously.

Kimiko ventured out into the garden to look at the flowers. The flowers always seemed so beautiful, even in the fall and winter. Nothing could ruin their looks. Looking through the bushes, Kimiko smiled when she saw the Lilies. Those were her favorites since the beginning. The pink ones especially…

She reached out to pick the flower, but something stopped her. Her eyes widened as the flower's color faded in her eyes. The creamy pink began melting and Kimiko fell backwards when she saw a blue Lily before her. She wanted to scream, she really did, but her voice had failed her.

Kimiko grabbed her head and closed her eyes tight. She stayed that way for a moment until she heard a bird chirping off in the distance. Opening her eyes and slowly looking up at the flowers, Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief to find the pink had come back. But then her relief was swept away as she thought; her mind was playing games with her now…! She had seen a blue Lily like the one Chase had given to her when she was Keiko! She knew it wasn't real, but it did prove one thing; Chase was in her head. And she had a feeling that there was only one way to fix that…

"But if I…. ah, NO!" Kimiko shouted, jumping to her feet. She was mentally arguing with herself. "I won't do it! I'm not going to tell him!" she shouted to the flowers. Kimiko then turned and hurried off to find the others and distract herself.

Kimiko found Omi and Clay, who were playing cards, and she joined them immediately. She needed to find ways to keep herself busy. So that her mind would not wander off to the possibility of telling Chase she knew about his life; she needed to keep busy.

So she did chores all the rest of the night after the card game. She cooked dinner for everyone. She cleaned the vault. Kimiko kept herself busy as a bee to keep her mind from going back to…

It was time for bed, according to the constant reminder from Master Fung. He would tell her every five minutes. Kimiko didn't want to go to bed, because then her mind would be free to wander to wherever it wanted to. But he insisted that she needed rest for tomorrow. Kimiko couldn't really argue with Master Fung; nobody could.

So she went to her cubicle, pulled on her pajamas, and laid down under her blanket on the mat. Snuggling her weary head down into her pillow, Kimiko closed her eyes and drifted off into the abyss of her mind.

Kimiko was on a boat on a stormy ocean, trying to stay afloat. Kimiko saw her older self trying to swim to her, trying to get to the boat. Kimiko was too frightened of that image to reach out a hand and help her. Kimiko saw Chase swimming toward her; drowning against the tide that slammed down on them. Kimiko was horrified to see that image; Chase gasping for air, but swallowing gallons of water instead. He vanished from the ocean when Kimiko heard wailing. Spinning her head around, Kimiko's eyes widened in horror as she saw a baby on the water. Kimiko saw the tears and she saw the baby crying as the salt water stung at its tender skin. She reached her hands out and desperately paddled against the raging water. A wave crashed down on her and knocked her into the raging waters. Kimiko pulled her head back up out of the water and gasped for her air. Still she heard the wailing of the baby. Kimiko searched the blue depths frantically and found the baby struggling to breathe as white water repeatedly smashed it. She swam as fast as she could to the child and she scooped the infant into her arm and held it in the crook as she treaded the deadly water and kept them afloat as they were rocked by the sea. Kimiko whispered words of comfort to the child and it slowly opened its red eyes to look at her. Kimiko's heart bubbled with an unknown emotion as she gazed into eyes blue as the water surrounding them. The blue irises were sliced by a solid black line for pupils, and her son giggled up at her.

Kimiko woke screaming. She was drenched in sweat, her heart was racing, and her mind was spinning. That dream. That dream! She jumped to her feet and immediately Kimiko went to the bathroom to splash cold water in her face.

Lifting her head as chilly droplets ran down her face and neck, Kimiko gazed into the mirror at her reflection. The image slowly rippled like the sea from her dreams and Kimiko saw her older self looking back at her.

_"You're going to have to tell him eventually, Kimiko… You can't fight like this forever…"_ she whispered in a gentle voice that tinkled like a tiny bell.

"Who says?" Kimiko barked at her, "Nobody said I had to end up marrying him! I don't want that! Nobody asked what I wanted! I should have a say in my future!"

_"In _your_ future, perhaps, yes… But what you saw was Chase's future… Something you can't change all by yourself… You have no say in what happens to him in his future…"_ she said quietly.

"Liar!" Kimiko shouted, "Liar! Don't try and tell me I can't change the future! Omi changed everything with one simple mistake and the entire future was ruined!"

_"Omi changed an event in the past and he destroyed the present… What he did changed his future, but because his future is intricately tied with yours and Raimundo's and everyone else's it unfortunately pulled everyone else into it…"_

"But he changed something that happened to Chase!" Kimiko shouted at the reflection. "Besides, I don't want to marry Chase! He's evil and I don't love him!"

_"But you know everything about him…"_

"That's not love!"

_"It's enough to build a connection and eventually a relationship, though…"_

"So?" Kimiko spat, "Just because I have a connection with him now, doesn't mean I'll fall in love with him or even become his friend!"

_"Doesn't it?"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko yelled at her older self.

The older Kimiko in the mirror giggled at her. _"You act as if knowing everything about his life won't change anything between you and Chase, but didn't you pass out from seeing him just this morning?"_ Kimiko stared in shock. But the older her continued, _"You say you're not affected by this new knowledge, yet you can't stop thinking about him now… So hypocritical, aren't we Kimiko?"_

"Okay, so knowing about his life affects me! Big deal! That doesn't mean I'm going to marry him and have a kid with him!"

_"You just keep telling yourself that, Kimiko…"_ The older her said with a smirk of knowing.

"If I do it'll ensure that it never happens!" Kimiko snapped, trying to outwit the future.

Older Kimiko's face fell slightly. She sighed and she asked calmly, _"Am I not proof enough that it _will_ happen?"_

"You're just a vision!" Kimiko shouted into the mirror. The older Kimiko shook her head disappointedly and disappeared into nothing. Kimiko was left staring at her pale face in the mirror.

Slowly she crumpled to her knees. Kimiko sat on the floor of the bathroom, her entire body trembling for what felt like an eternity.

"Perhaps you need to stay home tomorrow, young monk?" Kimiko looked up and found Master Fung in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked worried.

Kimiko smiled weakly and unconvincingly at him and she said, "If I'm not feeling up to it, sure. I'll be better, though… I just need some sleep…"

And she got up and walked back to her cubicle to attempt to sleep.

**Yay! Kimiko's going insane! EPIC!**

**I mean think about it. If you saw your future and you weren't sure you liked what you saw, wouldn't you try to stop it from happening, or at least convince yourself that you can stop it?**

**I know I would.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating again because I really don't feel like waiting until tomorrow…**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 11_

Kimiko hardly got any sleep for the next few nights. She'd always have nightmares involving Chase and then she'd wander to the bathroom and she'd argue with her older self until Master Fung came in and took her back to bed. Clay had gotten Hannibal as his villain; lucky him. Omi got the Cyclops. Everyone was affected by what they had found out, but as the boys quickly saw; none like Kimiko. Kimiko was an emotional wreck since the day she came back from her quest. They were really getting worried about her.

Kimiko would always freak out when she saw Chase; Showdowns were hell for everyone. The last one they went to, two days ago, was terrible. Kimiko had gone to get the Wu, but Chase had said something and had thrown her completely off. Chase seemed suspicious, but he saw Kimiko's green face and red eyes and assumed she was just sick. And when he had commented on her condition, he had asked, "Why is it that you monks seem incapable of nurturing your female back to health?" And the wording had made Kimiko burst into tears; though none of them understood quite why.

It had been a week since her quest, and a new Wu had revealed itself. They all went to look for it at one point, and Jack had been bragging about something or other and had distracted Kimiko and the others for a brief moment.

Jack had been idiotic. He was flying around, singing happily and bragging when he knocked into the mountain side near them and his jet pack exploded. Rocks came tumbling down at them and Kimiko was thrown out of the way, up into a tree, as someone was thrown into her by Raimundo, who was trying to jump out of the way of one really huge rock that Clay had deflected. (Confusing enough?)

Kimiko's head was slammed into the tree, and she felt someone else's head slam into her bosom and then she felt the impact of Raimundo slamming into them, respectively. The triple impact made her head ache worse than it already did after crashing into the tree.

Kimiko groaned and blinked her eyes open a few times before she finally was able to lift her eyelids all the way open. Kimiko felt the person who was slammed into her lift their head away from her chest and her heart literally stopped when she came face to face with very familiar golden eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Chase…! She didn't know what to do; run, or faint. Judging by how her knees were beginning to give out underneath her, it looked like faint was becoming the more likely option.

Chase stared at her for a moment; taking in her appearance. She looked like death! Kimiko's normally flawless, creamy skin was tinted with green and there was a firm red outline to her eyes that wasn't make-up. Her hair was frizzled and she had a sleepy look in her eyes, but at the same time, she looked horrified and…love-struck? Was Chase imagining that last part? She looked so sick, how could she possibly be in love? She appeared to be about to die any moment!

And she fainted. Just as she fainted, however, Chase distinctly saw her cheeks redden with a blush. But then she became limp, and Chase had to catch her before she would fall and hit her head once more.

Raimundo got to his feet quickly and took Kimiko from Chase, who was still confused as to what had happened to Kimiko to make her so sick.

"She just hasn't been herself since that darn quest," Clay commented, as Raimundo put Kimiko on his back and placed her arms around his neck in a piggy back fashion. Chase blinked and listened in curiously as to what 'quest' they were talking about.

"Perhaps we should ask Master Fung what action to take?" Omi suggested. Raimundo figured that was their best option.

They took Kimiko to Dojo and set her on his green back. As soon as they got back to the temple, Kimiko woke up.

She hurried off to her room and screamed into her pillow. "FINE! Fine! I give up!" she wailed, tears pouring from her eyes, "I can't take this anymore! I can't!" She sobbed to herself and Kimiko grabbed her papers and she began scribbling down on it.

"Papa! I can't take this anymore! Do something and make Chase happy! Please!" she whimpered, choking on her tears and her snot as she scribbled fervently. "Maybe if I can just make him happy thing will be fine…! Maybe I can just satisfy Chase and then I won't have to marry him..! Nobody said I had to give him anything…! Papa can do it! He can make Chase happy for me!"

And she ran to the vault and used the Golden Tiger Claws to transport her letter of desperation. Kimiko collapsed in tears as she tried to regain control of her spasmodic nerves.

Far away in Tokyo, Kimiko's father received a letter. He read Kimiko's request. To give Chase something, anything, to make him feel like he mattered. So that she wouldn't have to face these emotions by herself. So that she wouldn't have to live with his life. Her papa read slowly and carefully understood that his daughter was lying to herself.

He knew his Kimiko well enough to tell that much. Kimiko was lying to herself and saying she wanted him to make this Chase fellow happy so that she wouldn't have to and so she would be disconnected from him; what she meant behind what she said to him was she wanted to make him happy and she wanted desperately to be the one to make this fellow happy, but she was so afraid of what could happen that she just couldn't. Kimiko was afraid of possibly creating something she couldn't control, but it was obvious she was madly in love with this man. Why else would she want him to feel like he had someone in the world who cared for him?

Toshiro Tohomiko smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. He understood. If Kimiko was that in love, then he'd work his magic. Time to call a mister Chase Young to his office…

**Kimiko's papa knows her better than she knows herself! Think about it, he's her only parent, he's gonna understand his child perfectly!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Hooray! Sorry about the week-long break, or roughly a week… I've been swamped with homework, life problems, love issues, weight and health issues, stress problems, friend conflicts, and free time not fitting into my schedule. I've been busy… Sorry about that. It's been increasingly difficult to fit fun stuff into my day. Midterms coming up probably won't help that any, either…**

**Now, I do have one announcement I feel everyone should know so that those who have been waiting on this sort of thing from me can know, and those who will hate me for it can hate me earlier. I've thought of a Chack story idea. And I do intend to write it sometime in the near future and post it to FF. If you hate Chack, then don't read it. I'm not writing it to gain fans, because that'd be stupid. No, I'm writing it because the idea I thought of was cute and I really like the stupid little dribble my brain produced one afternoon while driving home. So… Chack soon to come!**

_**Hi, Past, Present, and Future…**_

_Chapter 12_

Toshiro Tohomiko called Chase Young to his office and the man paced around his office for some time while he mentally prepared to talk to the man his daughter harbored feelings for. No easy task for a father, especially considering how dangerous, dark, and frightening this man seemed; this was what his daughter was into? Oiy… Just like her mother… Why she had ever settled with him, Toshiro would never really know.

Chase spat at him about how he wasn't talking, yet he called him there. So Toshiro told him to sit and then he told him about how Kimiko had sent a letter. Chase seemed off-put by this; tensing upon hearing this news. But Toshiro pressed on and lied and said his daughter wanted him to have a video game character based off of him.

He didn't seem to believe that any more than Toshiro thought he would. So he let out the real reason for this notion; Kimiko wanted him to have something in life. Wanted him to know someone cared enough to think of him.

Toshiro suggested Chase go and talk with his daughter. For a moment he seemed unsure of that option, but after a split second of processing the notion in his mind, Chase was determined to go and speak to Kimiko.

Toshiro leaned back in his swivel chair and he chuckled happily to himself. Kimiko was going to have fun with this one; Chase was just as free a spirit as his daughter, they'd do well together.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. (Anybody miss this transition?)

The guys were all outside the temple, talking amongst themselves. Kimiko was in her room, still trying to get over her tears and the fit she had had earlier. Of course, nobody but Kimiko knew that; they all thought she was just doing her hair or something, or trying to rest because she seemed to need it.

Omi laughed confusedly at a joke Raimundo had cracked about Chase driving Kimiko totally wack. Omi hadn't quite understood what wack meant; he assumed the noise, but that made no sense considering the context of the sentence.

A soft growling roused them out of their jovial moment of awkward and they looked at Clay. Clay said, "Hey, now how come y'all looked at me?"

"That _was_ your stomach, wasn't it?" Raimundo inquired, leaning forward and peering into Clay's face. His eyes were hidden by his hair, you know.

The growling came once more, and Omi's face paled when he saw where it originated from.

Giant. Black. Cat.

Staring. At. Them. Like. Pieces. Of. Meat.

Clay and Raimundo turned to see and each of them nearly screamed as more giant cats started gathering. They would have screamed, had they not known who the cats belonged to; him not **being there** might have caused a scream as well.

"Chase!" Raimundo spat, lowering his torso slightly in preparation for attack. Clay and Omi quickly joined in the attack position. Dragon X Kumei formation wouldn't really work without Kimiko…Crap.

"What are you doi-?" Omi had begun to interrogate Chase, but he had been cut off by the man he was addressing.

"Where is the Dragon of Fire?" he spat, looking furious.

"Why do you need to know where Kimiko is?" Omi asked, lifting his head in confusion.

Clay shouted, "It don' matter! It's none o' yur business where Kim is!"

Chase's eyes narrowed dangerously and he had his cats move closer to the monks. "I will ask once more… Where is the Dragon of Fire?" he hissed darkly.

"If you think we're gonna let you have her, you can think again!" Raimundo yelled at him. Raimundo's eyes glowed with a protective hatred.

In an instant the cats were upon them. Luckily others heard the noise, and soon enough the older monks, including Master Fung, were out helping the Dragons in training.

The snarling, one never heard such a terrible sound. It was like the tearing of flesh for the ears. And the carnage was terrible. Whilst Chase tackled Master Fung, and occasionally Raimundo, Omi, or Clay, the cats bit and clawed and slashed at everyone except Chase. But the cats weren't the only ones doing damage. The elder monks were using weapons and techniques to either subdue or kill the mighty cat warriors.

And it was soon that Master Fung had Chase down, and the cats could do nothing to help. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi all glowered at the Heylin warrior.

"Where is she?" Chase spat, ignoring the fact that he was in no position to make demands.

Raimundo kicked his jaw, causing Chase's lip to bleed, and he spat, "Even after we beat you and your cats you're still going to try and act like you're controlling us?" He paused to glare at Chase with spite before hissing, "Arrogance like yours makes me sick… You don't deserve to live…"

Raimundo looked at the others, and they all agreed. Chase needed to be eliminated while they still had the chance. An older bald monk handed Raimundo a sword and Raimundo reeled back to pierce Chase's exposed neck.

"Rai…" a tiny voice squeaked out, causing everyone's head to turn and their eyes to move. Kimiko, who had been too terrified to move from behind the front doors, was standing out in the field and was looking at all of them with big, wet, sad eyes.

"What is it Kim?" Clay asked.

Kimiko stared at him with watery eyes, and her gaze slowly drifted to Chase, still pinned on the ground but now staring directly at her as everyone else was, and then her gaze lifted to Raimundo.

"Please don't kill him…" she choked out as a few tears rolled out of her eyes and dropped from her cheeks.

"WHAT?" Rai instantly shouted, "But Kim, he came here to take you away and he's tried to kill us a million times and he's been so arrogant to think he can still get what he wants and he's evil and he kidnapped Omi and tricked him into being evil and he's tried to destroy the Earth thousands of times!"

"I know all that, but…" Kimiko squeaked, more tears rolling from her eyes. "But…the quest… after…..the quest…" She seemed to be at a loss for words, though it appeared she knew what she wanted to say in her head.

"The quest! Just because you went and learned about Chase's life-!" Chase's eyes twitched and widened as big as saucers at this, and Kimiko interrupted, tears now pouring from her eyes and she was sobbing out her words, not speaking.

"I didn't just learn about his life!" she ran to where Chase was and she threw Master Fung away from him, allowing Chase to lift himself onto his knees to look at Kimiko, who was on her knees respectively and listen to what she had to say. Kimiko looked up at Chase, her cheeks soaked with salty tears, and she sobbed, "I became a part of it…!"

Everyone kind of froze. Nobody really knew exactly what to do. It was shocking to hear that, and confusing. Nobody really knew what she meant. The only person who seemed to know anything was Master Fung, and he was smiling a happily informed smile.

Kimiko reached one hand up to touch Chase's face. She could barely see him past her own tears, but she whispered gently to him, "Come Chase, return to me those lips I've been hungering for…" Chase's eyes widened with surprise at her words, and widened further still when she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

It wasn't a particularly long kiss, or a particularly passionate one at that; tears going into your mouth as you kissed tends to make for an unpleasant experience. But during the kiss, Chase recognized the taste of her. It was a far off recognition, from a distant memory that just refused to return to him. But for some reason he knew the words she had used and he knew he had kissed her before.

When she let the kiss end, Kimiko whispered, "I'm sorry I lied to you about my name…"

A flicker. A spark. A tiny little twinkle of remembrance. Only one thing stuck in Chase's mind. "K…Keiko…?" he breathed out.

"Yeah…" she whispered, smiling and sniffling gently, "Hi again, Chase…"

Chase blinked in surprise; everyone else looked at each other. Raimundo, Omi and Clay had known Kimiko had a friend named Keiko, why was she being mentioned?

"…I don't quite understand…" Chase whispered, looking into Kimiko's eyes, hoping to find answers somewhere in their shimmering blue depths.

Kimiko smiled again and she said, "Master Fung assigned us to quests to find out about villains… I got you… And it started with you as a baby… And I had to name you…." Chase's eyes widened, everyone else's jaws dropped to the ground. (With the exception of Master Fung, of course) And she continued, "I had recognized your stupid hair," she flipped his lock of hair out of his face, only for it to fall back into place, "And I knew it was you… But Dashi said you weren't named… So I just said the name I knew as yours from the future… That was where it started…" She paused to sniffle before continuing, "Then I was that woman in red you met when you were little… That one you probably can't remember, but I know you remember Keiko…" Chase nodded.

"I had to tell you my name was _somethin_g…. And my friend Keiko from Japan… Her name was the only thing I could think of… So I used that…" she said quietly.

Chase swallowed nervously before clarifying, "So… so… the girl I fell in love with… That was **you**…?" He seemed almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah… And you stole my first kiss, you thief…" Kimiko whispered with a little giggle.

Kimiko didn't have to tell him anything else. Chase took her head in his hands and he whispered to her, "Then if you're the same and I'm the same, then I'm still in love…"

"Then so am I…" Kimiko whispered before he kissed her.

Clay was blushing furiously at this point, and fanning himself with his hat. Omi was just staring wide eyed in amazement at the fact that they were kissing, and Raimundo was pouting and looking at anything else. Dojo was awing over the scene, the elder monks were whispering amongst themselves, and Master Fung? Oh, Master Fung… The old Master with the moustache was smiling knowingly to himself.

**Master Fung knew, didn't he?-Q**

**Yes. Yes he did.- A**

**Is this the last Chapter?- Q**

**No. No it's not.- A**

**How many more chapters will there be?-Q**

**AS many as there needs to be…-A**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people… Sorry about the lack of updates and such… For some reason my computer thought it would be funny to not let me on the internet yesterday. And the help site didn't tell me how to fix the problem, just what the problem was… Cuz I'd obviously go to the help site if I knew DIDN'T know what was wrong, but I KNEW how to fix it… Sure…**

**Anyway…**

**I've decided that I'm going to post "That Right to Dream" on dA before anything for FF… Or at least, before I post it on FF, anyways… Um… Hopefully nobody gets upset by this…**

**Okay, well… That's about it, I guess….**

_**His Past, Present, and Future…**_

_Chapter 13, I think…_

"This place is so nice…" Kimiko breathed as she walked through the large, decadently decorated marble halls of Chase's palace.

Chase, currently walking beside her, smiled softly at that and said with a soft chuckle that bounced off the walls, "You say that every time you walk down this hall…" Kimiko made a 'really?' face at him and Chase only smiled at her.

The two of them had dated for about two and a half years before Kimiko finally proposed. The circumstances were quite amusing for said proposal.

Chase had been trying to work up the nerve to propose for weeks, she had overheard him confess it to Jack. Oh, Jack was their wedding planner, courtesy of Chase; he made it a gorgeous black, red, gold, and green themed wedding with all sorts of evil robots and magical creatures, very nice overall. But that's beside the point. Chase had told Jack he wanted to propose, but didn't know how. Jack had told Chase to take her somewhere romantic, like the cliff overlooking the entire valley, taking her hand, and telling her that words could not describe how he felt for her, and then to slide the ring on her finger as he said, "But I hope this ring does…"

Kimiko had waited to see if Chase would take Jack's advice, but it seemed like he never could quite get the nerve to do it. So she begged him to take her to the cliff to watch the sunset together. As they sat together, Chase had several times attempted to start the conversation, when Kimiko finally simply stated, "We're getting married. Two months, Hawaii, we're inviting everyone you know and everyone I know, and we're going to kick Wuya out even though we invited her. And once the ceremony is over, you're going to shove cake into my face as we slice the cake, and then I'm going to return the favor."

And oddly enough… They did. They invited everyone they knew. Held the shindig in Hawaii two months after the proposal. Kicked Wuya out when she showed up. They cut the cake and Chase shoved an entire slice in her face. Kimiko returned the favor by smushing a pink frosting flower onto his cheek. It was an incredible time that no one would ever forget.

Today was three days after their marriage. Neither one of them had felt entirely comfortable making love the night they got married; partially because Kimiko was exhausted after trying to get invisible Koi fish out of her hair. (LeMime, DON'T ask…) And also because Kimiko had nearly passed out from a sugar overdose; turns out the frosting was almost 100% sugar, and Kimiko wasn't used to it…

But Kimiko had high hopes for today. She really wondered if maybe the future she had seen was only a possibility. I mean, having your first kid when you're technically 50 years old just seemed ridiculous to her! Oh, and yes, Kimiko was officially no longer aging. The toast at the wedding was to be thanked for that. (Soup instead of wine)

The two went to their room and Chase sighed as he slipped off his armor. No, he didn't wear the old armor he wore two years ago, but he still wore some; training regiment, after all. This armor was far less imposing and much more simple and elegant. But all the same, it was **heavy**!

Kimiko had snuck up behind Chase and lifted his shirt over his shoulders, tickling along his ribs all the while. Chase had turned around and tickled her back, she had kissed his neck while he did, he had stared at her in shock, and then they were in bed.

Currently Kimiko was underneath Chase, kissing his jaw line and tugging at his pants impatiently. Chase hesitated and then suddenly he lifted his head and rolled over into a sitting position, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his forehead.

"Chase?" Kimiko whispered, sitting up and moving to his side, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and choked out a pained sob of sorts and he whispered, "I'm sorry Kimiko… I know… I-I remember you saying… I remember you wanted… I just can't…"

"Why? What's stopping you?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Chase swallowed and whispered, "I'm just… I don't think I'm ready… If I hurt you…like-like he…" Chase lost his voice at that point, and was visibly on the brink of tears.

Kimiko understood instantly. Chase was worried he would make her hurt like Dashi made him hurt. He didn't want her to have to go through what he went through. She had a feeling if she was in any pain whatsoever because of it, Chase would feel like he had turned into Dashi. And though she desperately wanted to have a baby of her own, no woman would want to put their lover through the hell of feeling like a monster in such an intimate moment.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and she cooed lovingly in his ear, "It's okay Chase… We have all the time in the world… I'll wait until you're ready…"

**Wow… I'm getting really good at writing mushy crap…**

**It's disgusting! What's the matter with me? **

**GYAH! *Runs in circles hopelessly***

**Oh, next chapter will be the last.**

***Creeper smile* I'm never gonna get past 14 chapters am I?**


	14. Chapter 14 Finale

**Okay, so this is probably going to be the only update from me over the course of this next week or so… I have an APUSH midterm on Monday, so that's going to be my focus all weekend… And then I have to prepare for all the other midterms I'll have the next week. So maybe I'll update if I get the chance. But this is definitely going to be the only update this weekend…**

**And I figured since this would be all I'd get to write, why not end a popular story so that everyone can ignore all of my work for a month? (I've noticed that's what happens.)**

**Please, flame me like crazy. That'd make my F*CKING day to receive a bunch of hate messages. Who doesn't love hate?**

**Relationships are overrated… They come and go, but… HATE ALWAYS REMAINS!**

_**His Past, Present, and Future**_

_Chapter 14. FINALE!_

It took several years before Chase finally found the courage and the mental stability to have a baby with Kimiko. And boy was he happy about it!

Their baby boy had big wide eyes, a bright happy smile, and he was everything Chase could have wanted in life and more.

Kimiko had been obsessively reading American history books during her pregnancy; Chase's library actually had them, which was odd… But she had read every single one he owned a thousand times over until the spines actually snapped on each one. And when the baby was born, she was adamant about naming their son Abraham.

Chase kept asking why, but she was absolutely rigid and refused to even tell him why. She just wanted to name him Abraham. So they did…

As soon as Chase agreed, Kimiko had squealed, "Yay! I've always wanted to call someone Abe!" And then Chase literally face-palmed.

Currently, Kimiko was walking through the palace, heading to the front door area to see if the cats had brought in a dead deer again. (That was their latest addiction)

She slowly let herself glide across the marble flooring, and then her eyes fell upon a young girl's back.

Her black hair up in pigtails, her red robes, her deep blue sash, her off-white pants. A smile spread across her face and she called out to her…

"Kimiko?"

And everything fell into place. Just. Like. That.

_The End_

**Don't care how short that was. Everyone's just going to read everything else besides my stuff and ignore me for the next month until I come out with something that's either RaiKim or just really bizarre. So, I bid you all adieu and I hope you have a good time ignoring me!**

**Explanation for "A Reviewer" in reviews... Heh heh... Anonomyous makes replying so difficult... ^.^' Sorry for the confusion, there...**


End file.
